Wild Child
by sinking like stones
Summary: Kill me and bring me back to life, please. [Tyzula Week 2016 Teases]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a series of (short) limes/lemons for Tyzula Week.**

* * *

 **Wild Child**

* * *

.1. Trouble

* * *

"We're gonna be in so much trouble. I'm gonna be executed."

" _Trust_ me," Azula whispers. A smirk crosses her face for a fast few seconds. "But, yes, you probably will be executed if we get caught."

Ty Lee hugs Azula for comfort, despite Azula being the person who makes her nervous. Azula has never understood that complicated situation, but it works in her favor so she does not ever question it.

"It's worth it," says Ty Lee, touching Azula's hand.

Azula reaches out and grabs the back of her head, her fingers tangling in her hair as she pulls her forward for a kiss. It begins hasty like the few they have exchanged, but then it changes. Their tongues slide against each other as Azula's other hand creeps up her waist to palm her breasts over her shirt, running a thumb over her rapidly hardening nipple.

The princess can feel the acrobat smile as they continue kissing. Azula feels a tug at her waist as Ty Lee undoes her clothes, quickly but cautiously, uncertain if she will do the wrong thing and get into any trouble. Azula moans and so Ty Lee goes faster, damaging every article of clothing she is wearing. Ty Lee pulls away and tears at her own clothes. Azula helps her take them off, both of them hasty and hot.

Azula smirks slightly at Ty Lee when she sees her beautiful naked body. The princess then resumes the kiss as Ty Lee slips her thigh between her legs, her smooth skin brushing against her bare center. It makes the princess shudder. Ty Lee pushes her thigh into Azula with a steady rhythm. Her hand slowly takes hold of the small of Azula's back, pushing them together. The other massages one of her breasts and soon her mouth leaves Azula's to go down to the others. She lights bites down on one of her nipples while she rams her thigh into her, forgetting the hazards of all kinds, because Azula's scream of pleasure makes it seem all very worth it.

The princess or Fire Lord could so very easily snap, but this is too much to sacrifice in the name of sanity.

Ty Lee's teeth release Azula's nipples as she pulls back to look at her face. Azula smirks very knowingly, oddly knowingly, and Ty Lee hides how smug she feels about making her come so easily. Azula does not have a chance to recover before Ty Lee is plunging two fingers into her and using her thumb to rub her clit.

Ty Lee kisses down her jaw line. Azula pushes back a bit and roughly kneads her breasts with one hand and it is not long before they are both climaxing and it is perfect.

Worth it. Very, very worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

.2. Kittens

It is six years after Sozin's Comet and countless years of Ty Lee trying to perfect her love for a perfect woman. They lay beside each other in a wordless wakefulness. Ty Lee disrupts the peace with her request:

"We should call each other by pet names," Ty Lee says in a voice soft as a sigh.

Azula looks up at her. "That sounds like a terrible idea," she replies.

"You could call me kitten," Ty Lee eagerly says, while Azula pretends to consider it.

"No. There will be no pet names in our relationship," Azula says. "You can call me _princess_ or _Azula_ and that is it."

"I could call you that but you could call me _kitten_ or _sweetheart_ or—"

"Shut up."

Ty Lee obeys the order. She does dare add, "We really are in love or something, right?"

"Or something, yes," replies Azula, leaving Ty Lee taken-aback. Azula shrugs her shoulders and averts her eyes to the soft silk blanket draped over them both. "I will give you that, but not a pet name."

Ty Lee has a rush of emotions, but she keeps them inside as she sits up, ignoring the tightness in her chest. Her teeth tug a her bottom lip briefly before she leans down and presses her and Azula's lips together. The princess's eyes fly open at the unexpected but welcome contact, staring at how Ty Lee is concentrating.

She looks so cute when she is trying to focus. Pitifully cute.

Azula kisses Ty Lee now, her lips moving very slowly against Ty Lee's immobile ones, both of them a bit uncertain, but pressing with a quiet need. The fiery hunger that defines them surges.

The princess reaches up and caresses Ty Lee's cheek, smirking as her girlfriend leans in to the contact.

"Ty Lee," she breathes, and Ty Lee wonders if maybe hearing her name on those lips would be better than hearing something lovey-dovey like kitten.

Azula pulls Ty Lee down into a kiss that makes her draw a sharp breath. Despite her nerves, it does not take long for her to respond with starvation, kissing her girlfriend as if she is trying to pull Azula's soul out from in her. Or maybe her heart. Or maybe she does not have a soul or a heart and Ty Lee just wants to create one or share hers.

Ty Lee runs her hands through Azula's hair as she slowly drags her tongue along Azula's lower lip, requesting permission from her princess. Azula opens her mouth and tastes the familiar and unnamable feeling on her girlfriend's tongue as it gently massages her own.

Azula's stomach stirs as she wraps one hand around the back of Ty Lee's neck and the other curled around her strong bicep. Ty Lee is definitely the stronger of the two now in many ways, but neither would ever admit it, and Azula still has fire and words on her side.

Ty Lee's hand moves slowly up Azula's shirt, feeling her writhe and flex beneath the light touches. She smiles brightly into the kiss as her hand hits the soft roundness of the bottom of Azula's breast. Her big eyes flick open and meet Azula's for a short second. Again, she seems to request permission, and Azula has always loved that.

Azula pushes their lips back together and takes Ty Lee's hand in hers, guiding it to wherever she wants it. Ty Lee's fingertips trace everything, every bit of the woman she loves.

Azula's heart beats rapidly, a pulling sensation between her thighs, the slickness of her Ty Lee's tongue running down her neck. She has not even noticed Ty Lee removing both of their clothes with bold hands. They kiss again before being rendered naked.

The princess's elbows slide underneath her as she watches Ty Lee wrap her lips around her nipple and probe it gingerly with her tongue. Ty Lee looks at Azula's body reverently, a gaze that has never changed no matter what happens. Ty Lee kisses along her rib cage and stops for a brief breath. Azula tries not to think about the fact that perhaps Ty Lee has gained the power in the relationship, despite the surface appearances, but she is a naked, sweating, squirming mess of nerves and desire, which scares her more than anything. Since she fears nothing, the strong lust probably terrifies her above all else.

Ty Lee kisses the side of Azula's knee, taking a small, hesitant bite of the skin there and culling a whimper from the princess that encourages her to go further. She moves to Azula's other leg and repeats the action, watching her princess's hips rise and fall.

She laces wet kisses along Azula's inner thighs, getting steadily closer to her center. Her fingernails grip Azula's thighs as she bites and kisses the tender flesh until finally dipping her tongue inside the other woman.

When they are done, Azula considers calling Ty Lee kitten, but changes her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

.3. Unplanned

Azula and Ty Lee have discovered sex, which is an extremely dangerous thing.

It inspires an extremely dark craving. The need is incomprehensible; uncovering the best feeling there is tends to have that affect. The only problem is that Azula is the daughter of a man who has executed scores of people for petty crimes.

Ty Lee is pretty tense about sleeping with his daughter.

Azula does nothing unplanned.

So, they put great detail into scheduling their trysts. Ty Lee will follow the princess's very precise instructions, they will screw around and then they will carefully destroy any evidence.

Today is different. Today is unplanned.

Mai leaves early, which usually would leave Azula scheming on how to subtly punish her for it without being open yet making it clear that this was exactly why horrible things were happening to Mai and her nonexistent emotions. Instead, she turns to Ty Lee, who, very unfortunately—or fortunately—is in the process of changing her shirt.

Azula starts to look away but changes her mind. They meet eyes and know exactly what they are about to do. Ty Lee feels kind of bad about it; Azula has never known remorse.

Ty Lee discards the shirt and walks to straddle her possible-girlfriend-she-doesn't-know-what-to-call-this. Azula kisses her neck.

They miraculously do not get caught.


End file.
